Resurección
by sasuysaku
Summary: La batalla contra la villa había dado comienzo. Un clan resucitado. Una batalla vencida. Un hokage recuperado. ¿Volverá ese clan a recuperar la confianza perdida? SasuSaku 100%
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1:**

Nos situamos en la pelea de Danzou contra Sasuke. Después de aparecer Itachi se reanudo la batalla. Los hermanos tenían ventaja, combinando sus ataques logran hacer retroceder a Danzou, pero este huye, internándose en el bosque. Tras este van los hermanos pelinegros, heridos y con la respiración desacompasada.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba nuestra pelirosa, acompañada por Kiba y su perro, seguido por un callado Sai, seguían el rastro de Sasuke.

-Bien Akamaru, Sakura, el rostro sigue hacia el oeste, en la Torre Hokage.

Sakura estaba decidida con acabar con el sufrimiento de Sasuke, pero algo la hizo desviarse del camino. Eran susurros. Pequeños susurros que le pedían ayuda.

-Chicos seguid, tengo que comprobar algo, ahora os alcanzo- ya dirigiéndose hacían un pequeño templo en lo alto de una montaña.

-No tardes- y dicho esto Kiba, montado sobre Akamaru siguieron, dejando atrás a Sai.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces y que recapacites pronto y te des cuenta del error que estas cometiendo.-

-Vete-

-Hasta ahora- y desapareció en una nube de humo.

-Mierda- decía un pelinegro cansado- lo hemos perdido.

-No te preocupes Sasuke, muy lejos no ha podido ir.

-Mierda!!!-Maldijo otra vez.

-Sigamos buscando-hablo, ignorando las palabrotas que salían de la boca de su hermano pequeño.

-Tu estas muerto, te mate yo, ¿Cómo es que estas aun vivo?- le pregunto Sasuke, poniéndose a la altura de su hermano.

-No lo se, solo se que me desperté todo ensangrentado y no me dolía nada, pensaba que era uno de esos fantasmas que vagan por ahí, sin hacer nada, pero no.

-Te había visto morir enfrente mío- siguió insistiendo e ignorando lo que acababa de decir.

-Lo se. Yo tampoco lo entiendo

-Después de matar a Danzou me tendrás que explicar muchas cosas.

-Claro.

Las paredes estaban salpicadas de sangre, aun poseía su olor, olía a humedad.

Entro con paso sigiloso al templo, era un templo Uchiha. Ella ni siquiera sabía de su existencia. Tenía el símbolo bien en grande en la pared del final. Debajo de este había un gran cofre. Era muy largo. Era de oro con toques plateados. Era lo único bonito en ese lugar.

Se acerco a el y lo contemplo un rato, encontrándose con una cerradura, que para su sorpresa, está estaba abierta.

Lo abrió poco a poco encontrándose….

Naruto estaba que se tiraba de los pelos, primero lo de Sasuke, después lo de Sakura y ahora esto, ¿Qué le había pasado al mundo? ¿es que se habían vuelto todos locos?

-Lo siento Naruto, pero todas las villas quieren ver a Uchiha Sasuke… muerto.

-…-

-Ademas…-se dirigió hacia Kakashi- Te han propuesto para ser el nuevo hokage.

-No- dijo Naruto, sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿No que?-

-No voy a dejar que maten a Sasuke.

-Naruto…-susurro Yamato

-Sasuke es mi amigo y no dejare que le hagan daño.

-¿Aun sabiendo que es él el que esta atacando la villa y en este momento, matando a sus aldeanos?

Naruto bajo la cabeza luego la volvió a subir para clavarla en el cielo. No sabia que hacer, por un lado estaba su sueño de ser Hokage, si ahora ayudaba a Sasuke no lo podría cumplir, pero si lo dejaba de lado esté podría morir, y no se lo perdonaría.

-Naruto- le llamo Gaara- esta vez… déjame a mi que me encargue de esto-

-Aguanta-susurraba Ino, mientras le cambiaba la bolsa de agua al interno- Tienes que ponerte bien, te necesitamos, ellos te necesitan…

Tsunade estaba en la camilla, con la mascara de oxigeno y unos cuantos cables enganchados en cada parte de su cuerpo. Esta respiraba con dificultad, mostrando en la pequeña pantalla, sus pequeños latidos.

Pero nadie sabía que dentro de ella se estaba llevando a cabo una batalla entre… la vida y la… muerte.

-Ino!!-entro shizune dando un portazo, haciendo que está diera un saltito.

-¿Qué pasa?- se preocupo mas cuando vio lo agitada que estaba, se notaba que había corrido…mucho.

-Heridos…-hablaba, hacia señales para que la siguiera.

-¿Mas heridos?- pregunto, corriendo junto a ella por los largos pasillos del hospital.

-Si, y no son pocos, iremos primero a los mas graves, los otros están siendo atendidos por otros.

-¿Dónde se encuentran?

-En el ala norte, esta lleno.

-¿De verdad están muy mal?

-Mucho, espero que tengas energías suficientes, porque la necesitaras, después te doy los detalles- termino, ya delante de la puerta.

-Esta bien- y con esto Shizune abrió la puerta, dejando ver la imagen mas horrorosa que había visto, había sangra por todas partes. Había muchos hombres, la mayoría ambus, pero lo que la dejo sin aliento fue el pequeño niño, acurrucado en la falda de su madre, temblando. Tenía el brazo izquierdo ensangrentado y la pierna derecha rota hasta la rodilla. Se llevo las manos a la boca para intentar reprimir un gemido.

Luego paseo la mirada por toda la sala-Madre mía- exclamo.

-Ino, ven aquí-le grito Shizune desde la otra punta de la habitación.

-Siii!!-

-Por fin te hemos encontrado maldito- exclamo Sasuke, desenvainando su katana y activando su sharingan, su hermano hizo lo mismo.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya y pensar que por fin te habían borrado del mapa, Itachi- Danzou estaba de espaldas a ellos, así que Sasuke aprovecho para asestarle un estacazo, pero este, al ser atravesado, desapareció en una nube de humo.

-Tsk-

-Te creía mas fuerte, pequeño Uchiha, pero veo que me he equivocado. No has podido ni vencer a tu hermano, ¿crees que puedes conmigo?- dijo, entre serio y con un toque de sarcasmo.

-Te equivocas, Sasuke es mucho mas fuerte que yo, o incluso que tu, viejo-Itachi estaba detrás de Danzou, amenazándole con un kunai la garganta- Ahora Sasuke!!- le grito, cogiendo a Danzou por los brazos, dejándolo inmóvil.

En un rápido movimiento la espada de Sasuke estaba atravesando el arrugado cuerpo del viejo.

-¡¿Quiénes os habéis creído?!- comenzó a gritar-Con esa mierda espada no me harás ni un rasguño!!- se deshizo del agarre de Itachi y con un chasquido de dedos un centenar de ninjas los rodeaban.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto incrédulo Itachi.

-Si queréis acabar conmigo, tendréis que pasar por encima de todos ellos.

-Mierda!!!- maldijo bien en alto el Uchiha menor.

-Recuérdame que cuando acabe esto, enseñarte ha habla bien, pequeño hermano tonto.

-Lo que tu digas- y esbozó una sonrisa arrogante.

La batalla había dado comienzo, muy alejada de donde se encontraban, ahora una pelirosa sorprendida y un rubio indeciso.

Buenooo espero que os haya gustado el primer capitulo jiji

Subiré el próximo cuando lo tenga escrito y de los comentarios que haiga (xDD=


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:**

Un rubio se encontraba salando de árbol en árbol, detrás de él lo seguían sus senseis, Kakashi y Yamato. Se dirigían a la batalla que se estaba liberando en la villa.

—Naruto, sobre lo de Sasuke, ¿Qué vas a hacer? —dijo Yamato, adelantando y poniéndose a su lado.

—Todo depende de Gaara—

—Pero, ¿y si no lo consigue?- le volvió a preguntar.

—Seguro que hará lo mejor para todos, confió en él.

—Yo pienso igual- hablo una voz, de entre tantos arboles.

—Shikamaru! —!grito Naruto al reconocer su oz

—Hola Naruto—Tu también Neji?? —se sorprendió al encontrarse con sus compañeros—¿Qué hacéis aquí?

—Pasear —bromeo Tenten

—Na-Naruto-kun—Hablo la tímida voz de Hinata.

—¿Qué hacéis TODOS aquí? —volvió a preguntar. Cuando por fin pudo ver a todos sus amigos, y cuando digo todos son: Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Lee, Shino y Choji.

—Estamos siguiendo la pista de Danzou.

—¿Danzou?

—Ha huido en una reunión de kages cuando ataco Sasuke—le siguió contando Shikamaru.

—Espera, si Danzou ha escapado, entonces Sasuke, sigue en la villa??!! —grito Naruto con los ojos iluminados.

—Me temo que no, cuando Danzou escapo Sasuke también. —

—Entonces, Sasuke esta detrás de Danzou?-

—Lo mas seguro— le confirmo Tenten—

Tras unos minutos de silencio, Naruto volvió a hablar.

—Entonces yo también voy!!

—No Naruto, tenemos que ir a comprobar la situación en la aldea

—No, yo voy a ir!! Comprobadlo vosotros—Dijo, caminando hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos, colocándose al lado de HInata, haciendo que esta se pusiera roja como un tomate.

—Como quieras—Y los senseis siguieron avanzando, perdiéndose en la espesura del bosque.

Naruto salto varias ramas hacia delante, giro la cabeza y dijo—Bueno que, ¿Vamos?

—Claro, pero es por el otro lado.

El campo estaba lleno de cuerpos sin vida, solo se encontraban dos de pie y un centenar mas armados hasta los dientes.

—Son demasiados—dijo Itachi, tenía todo su traje manchado de sangre.

—No me rendiré, matare a todos y cuando llegue al viejo, lo hare sufrir de mil formas diferentes—Su ojo lloraba sangre. Utilizó el chidori y atravesó a varios cuerpos, haciendo que estos chocaran con un fuerte golpe al suelo.

—No van a acabar nunca.

Una pelirosa se encontraba muy sorprendida, delante de ella, en el gran cofre, dentro, había montones de tarros, y de estos salían las voces que le llamaban.

—¿Qué diablos es esto?—susurro para si misma, cogió uno de los botes y se lo acerco a la cara. Dentro había como una especia de liquido que se movía. Se fijo un poco mas, acercándosela a la cara. La intento abrir, pero casi se le calló del susto que se metió.

—Así no se abre— Siseo, una de las tantas voces que habían por ahí.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunto en alto

—Venga!! —gritaba un rubio unos arboles mas adelante que los demás.

—No vayas tan deprisa—le contesto Tenten.

—Quiero llegar ya, si vamos a vuestro ritmo nunca llegaremos.

—Así me gusta—Hablo esta vez el cejas pobladas, can llamitas en las ojos—la llama de la juventud reside en ti Naruto.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunto en alto, recibiendo como respuesta un silencio inquietante.

Cogió otro de los tarros y cargando chacra en sus mano lo intento abrir otra vez.

—Así no se abre—

—¿Y entonces como?

—Bailando—

—¿Cómo?

—Baila, Sakura, baila.

Dos ojos color café empezaban a abrirse poco a poco, encontrándose con una habitación blanca.

—¿Dónde estoy?

Desde dentro se podían oír los gritos de dolor y pánico.

—¿Qué pasa?

Se paro de la cama, y temblando un poco y apoyándose en el marco de la ventana, contemplo lo que quedaba de su preciada villa.

—No puede ser—Se dirigió hacía la puerta y salió, caminando por los pasillos.

Se dirigía hacía la entrada cuando algo la hizo pararse.

—Ino, ocúpate de ese herido!! —Shizune, es Shizune. Y siguió la voz de su pupila, conduciéndola hasta una sala, abrió las dos puertas, encontradose con un monton de personas tendidos en camillas.

—Shizune!!! —le llamo

—Tsunade?? —pregunto sorprendida

—Hockage-sama?? —

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

—Ahh, si, veras…—dijo acercándose a ella y explicándole todo lo que ha pasado en su ausencia.

—No puede ser—Su voz ya no parecía ser autoritaria ahora está se apagaba lentamente hasta convertirse en pequeños sollozos. Sus piernas no aguantaron mas y callo de rodollas

—Tsunade!! —Corrió Shizune a ayudarla

—Esto no puede estar pasando

Encima del gran templo, se encontraba Sakura, vestida con una larga falda azul, decorada con lirios blancos, con una camiseta también blanca, cruzándose debajo de sus pechos, su pelo estaba recogido en dos coletas y sostenía una larga vara.

::::FLASH BACK::::

—Bailar??

—Así es, para ayudarnos tienes que bailar.

—Pero, ¿Cómo?, yo no se bailar

—No importa, baila.

—¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

—Lo haces porque quieres—le respondió

—…—tenía razón, no tenia porque hacerlo y lo sabía, pero... había algo dentro de ella que le decía que les ayudara—¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Bien, ahí dentro te encontraras con un rollo que contiene un jutsu secreto, léelo y después sabrás lo que tienes que hacer.

::::FIN FLASH BLACK:::::

Después de haberlo leído, algo se le metió dentro del cuerpo, poseyéndola. Cogió el traje que tenía al lado y se lo puso. Después recogió la vara y se dirigió arriba.

Y ahí estaba, esperando a que ahora el ``no se que´´ que se le había metido hiciera algo, pero no paso nada.

—Y ahora que??

—Baila, Sakura, baila


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos y a todas^^ Bueno antes que nada, no se si lo e dicho y si no ya es un poco tarde, pero bueno xDD**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!! jiji**

**Ya se que me e tardado, y con la otro ni os cuento, es que estoy en un momento sin inspiracion, jeje, solo se me a ocurrido conti para esta XDD**

**Espero que os guste**

* * *

**Capitulo 3:**

Naruto y sus compañeros cada vez se acercaban mas a donde estaba sasuke y su hermano. Por el camino oían fuertes explosiones, haciendo que Naruto se tensara mas y aligerase.

Naru: ya estamos llegando, solo espera un poco mas-dijo en voz baja

Neji: Naruto espera, antes de entrar en acción tenemos que investigar que pasa.

Naru: No hay tiempo!! Sasuke puede estar en problemas y no me voy a parar en la rama de un árbol para ver lo que pasa!!

Ten: si entras de golpe puede que te maten-digo la morena, poniéndose asu lado y dondole un coscorrón- primero miraremos y después actuamos.

Naru:…

Ten: Entendido- pregunto, mas que una pregunta era una obligación, pero con la cara que ponía nadie se podía negar.

Naru: Entendido-dijo con la cabeza gacha y sobándose el chichón que le había causado esta.

Ten: Bien sigamos- hablo, cambiando su actitud de antes por una mas alegre.

Naru: Que rara es-se quedo una rato ahí quieto sin hacer nada. Una ojiblanca se le acercaba por detrás, tímidamente.

Hina: Na-Naruto

Naru: Hmm?-levanto la cabeza encontrándose con dos ojos perla mirándole preocupado-Ha, Hinata, que pasa??-pregunto, dedicándole una sonrisa. Esta, al ver que le miraba se puso nerviosa, comenzando a tartamudear, hasta tal punto que no se le entendía, jugando con sus dedos.

Hina: Ve-Veras Na-Naruto

Naru: Si??

Hina: He-he oído la-la conversación que has tenido con Tenten…-Hizo una pausa, cogió aire y grito-YO PIENSO LO MISMO!!!-callo, y con la cara roja como un tomate continuo-No-no qui-quiero que te hagan nada, Na-naruto-kun-Clavo su vista en el piso, esperando a que el rubio le dijera algo, pero lo que se llevo fue una gran sorpresa. Le estaba abrazando!!!. Cuando sintió los brazos del rubio pensaba que se desmayaria. Tenia los brazos a cada costado, rectos, sin hacer nada, estaba en shock.

Naru: Gracias Hinata-chan, gracias por todo- le susurro al oído, y la atrajo mas hacia el.

Hina:…-Esta ya no estaba en su cuerpo, ni en la tierra, estaba en un lugar bien lejos de ahí, en un sueño, pero algo la volvió entrar en si, era Naruto, le estaba zarandeando delicadamente, diciéndole que se tenían que ir. Asintió con la cabeza.

A unos cuantos kilómetros cerca de ahí, dos pelinegros estaban en la lucha final, habían matado a todos los enemigos que le habían enviado, solo quedaban 2.

Tras darle el golpe de gracia, el cuerpo cayo inerte al suelo, Sasuke guardo su katana, no antes de limpiarla, le hecho una mirada a su hermano y cuando este acabo se reunieron otra vez-

Danzou: Si que habéis tardado, aunque no me extraña, viniendo de dos pequeños Uchihas, pero esto aun no ha acabado.

Ita: si que ha acabado, no queda nadie en pie, y tus pequeños jueguitos ya terminaron, ya es hora de que te mueras de una vez.

Danzou: Esta muy equivocado en eso, Itachi-sonrió de forma malévola-acaba de empezar.

Sasu: No, mas no!!-grito furioso, al ser otra vez rodeados de ninjas armados-ya no puedo mas.

Danzou: Jajaj

Uno de los ninjas se hacerco por detrás a Sasuke, este no se había dado cuenta, por lo que el golpe iba directo a su espalda, pero un kunai se clavo en la sien de este, haciendo girar a Sasuke y ver a este desplomarse.

Sasu: Quien anda ahí??-pregunto, viendo hacia todos lados-No puede ser…

¿????: Necesitas ayuda??

* * *

El sol se empezaba a esconder, ya que unas enormes nubes cargadas de agua se acercaban, y una pelirosa, encima de un pequeño templo, se encontraba preocupada. Estaba ahí, quieta, sin saber que hacer.

Saku:…-miraba al horizonte, veía como las pequeñas montañas que antes estaban bañadas por la luz del sol se iban descoloriendo hasta quedarse negras

¿???: Baila

Saku: Y he dicho que no se!!-grito con todas sus fuerzas, cansada de escuchar siempre la misma palabra-Dejadme en paz!!-bajo de donde estaba, quitándose las ropas mientras andaba, hasta quedarse con la de antes. Camino hasta colocarse otra vez delante del cofre.

¿????: Que ocurre??-pregunto esa voz aterciopelada-Ya no quieres salvarnos??

Saku: No se hacerlo-cayo de rodillas al suelo y se cubrió la cara con las manos, era frustrante no poder hacer nada por ellos, pero es que lo había probado todo, menos lo de bailar. Pero esa idea no se le metía en la cabeza, no creía que bailando pudiera salvarlos.

¿????: No llores pequeña, tranquila

Saku: Pero es que…-no termino la frase, porque uno de los pilares exploto, haciendo que diminutas piedras cayeran y se esparcieran por toda el lugar-Pero que??

De dentro de la roca apareció una gran armadura empuñando una espada y un escuda con el símbolo Uchiha.

Saku: Que eres??

¿????: Para salvarnos tendrás que coger la botella que lleva colgado de su cintura. Cuidado no la rompas, es nuestra única esperanza.

Saku: La botella??-entonces se fijo mas en él, la veía, era una pequeña botellita de cristal, dentro de esta había un liquido de color rosa-Ya veo.

Se puso de pie, limpiando su cara y sacando de su estuche los guantes, pero estos eran diferentes, en donde estaban los nudillos, habían bolitas de metal.

Saku: Pensaba que nunca las tendría que usar…-dijo, mirándolos y después clavando la vista en esa armadura andante-Hoy es tu día de suerte. La armadura se puso en guardia .Sakura también se puso.

Pasaron varios minutos y ninguno de los dos se movía, así que Sakura iba a dar el primer paso, puso un pie por delante del otro, y cuando iba a tirársele encima de este para asestarle un puñetazo, la armadura había desaparecido. Esta apareció detrás de ella, blindando se espada y dando un corte en vertical, la pelirosa lo esquivo con facilidad y en la misma posición le pego una patada, haciendo que la armadura temblara por el golpe, pero en seguido se recupero y le lanzo otro espadazo. Sakura las esquivaba todas ya que era muy lenta para recuperarse de cada combo, y esto ella lo aprovechaba. Pero tampoco le podía atacar ya que se defendia y veía sus ataques.

Estuvieron así varias horas, destrozando todo lo que estaba en su paso, al menos para la armadura, ya que pared veía que le estorbaba, sin pared te quedabas. El templo iba poco a poco cayendo, hasta quedarse sin nada.

Ahora luchaban al aire libre y ahora con mas espacio, la armadura hacia los ataques con mas facilidad y rapidez, y su fuerza había aumentado. Sakura tenia la desventaja, por que, aparte de que la armadura tenia una defensa perfecta, estaba la botella, si le da un golpe brusca y esta cae podría aplastarla. Asi que siempre le intentaba dar al mismo sitio.

Saku: Mierda!-maldijo, cuando su espada le había hecho un rasguño en su brazo derecho. Intento curárselo, pero la ``cosa´´ no le dejaba, después de un ataque venia otro, y otro, y otro. Hasta que por la cabeza de esta se le paso una idea. A lo lejos de ahí había una rama puntiaguda que salía del tronco, a la medida perfecta.

Le fue dando golpes hasta acercarse a esta y con una patada final, empujándolo contra el tronco, atravesó por completo aquel cacharro andante. Si idea en un principio no tenia ni pies ni cabeza, ya que la armadura estaba forjada de bronce y una simple ramita no le haría daño, pero al darle un golpe en seco en la espalda, se dio cuenta de que estaba echa de corcho. Le resultaba extraño, pero cuando vio el símbolo en su escudo, que no se había dado cuenta, lo comprendió todo. Esto era una prueba y ella tenia que superarla. La armadura estaba diseñada para proteger la torre, hecha de bronce por delante y corcho por detrás. Seguramente fue hecha para proteger el templo, y que los aventureros o científicos al verla, salieran corriendo al verla, ahí, tan grande.

Tras quitarle la botella, tubo una curiosidad, se agacho a la altura de esta, coloco sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de esta y fue levantándola poco a poco, justo cuando iba a ver que había detrás de esta, se convirtió en ceniza, mezclándose con el viento.

Saku: Bueno! Ya acabo-ahora miro alrededor, miro los agujeros que había en el suelo, por el inútil intento de hacerlo desquebrajar y los cortes que había en los arboles al ser rozados pos la espada del otro. Entonces miro lo que quedaba del templo y con un suspiro y curándose sus heridas se dirigió a la gran caja…

* * *

Naru: Sasuke!!- grito Naruto, lleno de alegría, delante de el estaba el pelinegro, sorprendido-Me alegro de que estés bien-Chillo y corrió hacia el, seguido por los otros.

Sasu: Naruto??

Naru: Si, estoy aquí, amigo- y lo abrazo, llorando

Sasu: Ah..-se quejo, al ser abrazado en la parte en que mas le dolía, pero muy dentro de el estaba contento, muy contento de que su amigo estuviera con el. -Suéltame!!- le intento apartar, pero el otro no se despegaba, parecía un coala con cara de gato, enganchado a su cuello.-Que me sueltes, Dove!!

Naru: Teme- le siguió el otro, ya abajo en el suelo.

Sasu: Dove

Naru: Teme

Sasu: Dove

Naru: Teme

Sasu:…

Naru: Teme.

Sasu: ….

Naru: ¿Teme?-pregunto, al no recibir insulto por parte de este, y es que el otro tenia una venita marcada en la frente.

Shika: Pero que!!- grito el de coleta al ver el espectáculo que había alrededor.

Naru: Que pasa??- le pregunto, aun sin ver lo de su alrededor.

Hina: Madre mia-se escucho también a HInata, con las manos tapándole la boca.

Entonces Naruto giro la cabeza, observando el campo de batalla, había sangre por todas partes y también restos de cuerpos desperdigados por hay. Giro sobre si mismo para seguir viendo, encontrándose con un sujeto, achino un poco los ojos para verlo mejor y después lo abrió enormemente. Era, Itachi!!!. Rápidamente saco un kunai de su bolsillo y retrocedió unos pasos.

Sasu: Esta conmigo-dijo, poniéndose delante de el-que haces aquí??

Naru: Pues no lo ves?? He venido a recatarte!!

Sasu: Ya te lo dije una vez, no voy a volver a la villa y no necesito que me salven.

Naru: Me da igual lo que tu digas, te llevare aunque sea de los pelos- lo miro de arriba abajo-aunque con lo cansado y herido que estas no hará falta hacer mucha fuerza.-Hablo burlón.

Sasu: Cállate, imbécil.

Neji: Parad de discutir, ahora la pregunta es, que ha pasado aquí??

Itachi se mantenía fuera de la discusión, los problemas de su hermano no le importaba, pero al ver la escena que había montado el rubio le izo saca runa sonrisa, no de esas torcidas, si no una sincera, le hacia recordar a cuando tenia su misma edad y las tonterías que hacia su mejor amigo.

Dirigió su vista su vista hacia delante, donde se encontraba el viejo Danzou escoltado por un millar de ninjas, mas que la vez anterior, miro de nuevo a su hermano, no podía negarlo, lo quería demasiado, y si algo le llegara ocurrir no sabría lo que hacer, era la única familia que le quedaba con vida.

Sasu:..Eso es todo- termino de explicar la situación, omitiendo unos cuantos detalles.

Neji: Ya veo…-dijo, al comprender lo que sucedía- Shikamaru, tienes algún plan??- pregunto, dirigiéndose al de coleta y esperando una respuesta de su parte.

Shika: Solo déjenme unos minutos y lo tendré todo listo.

Lee: No hay tiempo!!-grito, al ver que los del bando opuesto de tiraban contra ellos- se nos echan encima!!!

Shika: Solo calmaos, se me ocurrirá algo

* * *

Saku: Bueno, ya la tengo, y ahora que??

¿???: Bien hecho, eres una buena luchadora. Estas palabras hicieron que Sakura tomara un poco de color- Ves la pequeña ranura que hay encima??

Saku: Si-dijo, viéndola fijamente.

¿???: Ahora introduce el liquido por ahí

Sin despegar la vista del pequeño agujero, destapo la botella i la inclino, haciendo que el liquido entrar por este. Unas líneas iluminaron la pared, saliendo en todos los sentidos. Se aparto un poco por que la luz era cegadora, cuando de repente la caja explota, haciendo que la ojiverde saliera volando hacia atrás.

Levanto la vista, y se puso de pie, limpiando se los restos de tierra que se le habían caído encima. El humo no dejaba ver nada, y digamos que las pequeñas gotas que caían no ayudaban en nada. Poco a poco el humo iba desapareciendo, dejando ver a la vista un par de siluetas. Se fue acercando lentamente, hasta que quedo sorprendida, detrás del que fue, un pequeño templo, había miles de personas.

¿???:Sakura…-se le acerco un hombre mayor, con un par de marcas a cada costado de la nariz, tenia la cara seria y la voz ronca-…acabas de resucitar al poderoso clan Uchiha.

* * *

Ya no había heridos a los que curar, ya habían parado de venir hace 2 horas, pero aun estaba ahí, esperando por si había algún problema.

Ino se encontraba tomando un café en una de las pocas mesas que había decentes, miraba como caían las gotas al otro lado de la ventana.

Ino: Kiba…-susurro el nombre de su chico, pensando en el, no lo había visto desde hace dos semanas, cuando se fue con Sakura en una misión. No sabia nada de él, si estaba bien, mal y lo peor de todo, vivo o.. muerto.

Ladeo su cabeza intentado sacar esa idea de su cabeza, ahora se tenia que concentrar en lo de ahora, le resultaba extraño que no hubiera mas herido, además, las explosiones habían cesado y con eso los chillidos. Eso le relajaba, y le permitía tomar su café tranquila, pero tampoco quería estar relajada.

¿???: Ino, ven un momento

Ino: SI! Tsunade –sama

Hecho un rápido vistazo a la ventana y luego se marcho.

* * *

**Jaja, bueno este es un poco mas largo que los otros capis u_U**

**espero que os guste y perdonad por las faltas de ortografia, las intentare arreglar cuando pueda ^^**

**Jiji, a que no sabes quien es el que le ha hablado a Sakura?? xDD**

**Esta claro no??**

**Bueeno, cuidense!!^^  
**

**Byeee!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4:**

¿????: Acabas de resucitar… al poderoso clan uchiha.

Ante esto, la pelirosa abrió los ojos de golpe, después paseo la mirada por toda la multitud que se encontraba frente a ella. Todos tenían aquel símbolo, el que tantas veces había visto y no se cansaba de ver.

¿????:Muchas gracias- le agradeció una anciana, acompañada de un niño pequeño, su nieto, seguramente. Inclinó la cabeza en forma de saludo y una sonrisa. Ante esto, la gente iba haciendo una larga fila para agradecerle a la ojiverde. El hombre que tenia las extrañas marcas bufo molesto, se giro y se acerco a una hermosa mujer, le susurro algo al oído y los dos sonrieron.

Sakura tenía una gran gota en la cabeza, habían dicho que el clan uchiha, era serio, frio y calculador, pero no era así, las niñas chiquitinas me regalaban flores o pequeñas pulseritas echas a mano, mientras que los chicos se sonrojaban y le daban un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Las madres me daban abrazos y se ponían a llorar, haciendo que a la pelirosa se le escaparan unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad, los padres se reían y empezaban a contar chistes sobre como lo habían pasado encerrados en ese bote. Le daban un apretón de manos y una gran sonrisa, ella les respondió igual. Y por ultimo los abuelos, estos empezaban a murmurar entre ellos algo de la juventud, o empezaban a mirarla de arriba abajo y empezaban a decir cosas que Sakura apenas entendía, pero una le llego claramente al oído ``estos jóvenes de hoy en dia´´ y negaban con la cabeza.

Después de estar como media hora hay parada, recibiendo obsequios como abrazos, una voz los hizo parar a todos, disolviendo la larga cola que aun quedaba.

¿????: Ya fue suficiente!! Quítense de hay-dijo el de marcas, subiéndose a la roca mas alta y alzando cada vez mas la voz. Cuando vio que estaba todo mas o menos calmado, continuo- Pos si no se acuerdan, tenemos una venganza pendiente, en este instante nos la vamos a cobrar!!

Pov´s Sakura

No entendía nada de esa venganza, asi que cuando aquel hombre acabo su discurso me acerque a la hermosa mujer de antes y le pregunte.

Saku: Perdone, que es eso de la venganza??

¿???:Eh??- exclamo, la mujer estaba de espaldas, se giro y me miro con sus ojos negros, me quede hipnotizada por ellos-Hola- y me dedico una amplia sonrisa.

Saku: Si…em.. querría preguntarle eso de la venganza, hasta donde yo tengo entendido fue Itachi quien mato a todo su clan, pero ahora esta muerto.-le dije delicadamente.

¿????: Estas muy equivocada, pequeña- me respondió con otra sonrisa- no fue mi hijo quien…- no pudo finalizar la frase ya que yo le había interrumpido, gritando como una loca.

Saku: Itachi es su hijo!!?? Espera, entonces Sasuke…-calle, clavando la mirada en un punto fijo, asimilando todo lo que había pasado.

¿????: Tambien es mi hijo, sí, y ese hombre de ahí…-dirigiendo su mirada al hombre de antes-…es mi marido, el padre de Sasuke y Itachi- Yo estaba con la boca abierta, parecía un sueño todo esto- Ah.. perdón, no me he presentado, me llamo Mikoto, Mikoto Uchiha y mi mardo se llama Fugaku Uchiha.

Nos centramos ahora en los chicos, no lo tenían muy fácil, ya que si acababan con uno, les venían 2 mas, y después con la repentina desaparición de Itachi.

::::FLASH BACK::::

Estaban todos desperdigados por todo el campo, cada uno luchando con dos o tres hombres a la vez. Todos estaban luchando con todas sus fuerzas, Shikamaru aun estaba trazando un plan, así que ahora lo que tendrían que hacer es luchar, luchar y luchar.

Lee: Shikamaru, aun no esta??- gritaba Lee desde la otra punta de donde se encontraba el de coleta.

Shika: Estoy pensando!!

Naru: Pues piensa mas rápido!!

Itachi estaba un poco mas alejado de todos, tenia toda la cara empapada de sudor, la vista se le nublaba y la respiración entrecortada. Estaba así hace 5 minutos y no sabia de que, ya que no había empleado el sharingan.

Sasuke estaba demasiado ocupado como para fijarse en el estado de su hermano, pero le dirigió una rápida mirada, justo en ese instante desapareció frente a sus ojos en una nube de humo.

::::FIN FLASH BLACK::::

Sasu: Pero que…- decía Sasuke con los ojos bien abiertos.

En mitad del descampado apareció Itachi, sorprendiendo a todos y hasta el mismo. Despues de unos segundos donde estaban todos en estado de shok el primero en reaccionar fue Fugaku, acercándose a su hijo con cara seria. Cuando estaba en frente de el, le extendió la mano. Sorprendida Sakura, miro a Mikoto, esta tenia una sonrisa pequeña, lloraba silenciosamente, llevándose las manos al pecho. Después de que estos dos se saludaran, la peliazul corrió hasta él estrechándole contra su pecho.

Miko: Ohh, Itachi, hijo mio-estando aun en sus brazos, le besaba la cabeza, ahora cayéndole mas agua de los ojos, llorando de felicidad.

Fuga: Mikoto, dejale respirar, estas armando un escándalo-

Miko: me da igual, es mi hijo-después de darle unos cuantos besos mas, lo separo un poco de ella-donde esta tu hermano??

Itachi puso la cara seria, se separo de su madre completamente y les explico a todos lo que había pasado.

Sakura no entendía nada, por lo que sabia, Itachi había asesinado a todo su clan, se supone que lo tendrían que odiar, no?? Porque, que ahora que aparece lo reciben con abrazos y besos si tendrían que recibirle con insultos y puñetazos??


End file.
